


Questions and Suggestions

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-10
Updated: 2003-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the Contrelamontre "parallel dialogue" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Questions and Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Contrelamontre "parallel dialogue" challenge.

"Try it. It can't kill you," he says, twining himself around the branch.

Later, watching her mourn the death of her son, watching her age and die he raises an eyebrow at the angel's expression.

"What? You want me to apologise?"

  
* * *

Millennia later he stalks away, furious. He will not beg Heaven's forgiveness, not even for _this_ angel.

" _Try_ it," the pleading voice whines, "it can't kill you."

The angel trots beside him, clutching at his arm.

"What?"

He walks faster.

"You want me to apologise?"

He throws a burning glance over his shoulder and keeps walking.


End file.
